Jeremy Fitzgerald
Jeremy Fitzgerald is the primary protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the security guard employed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza who worked the Midnight to 6 AM shifts from Sunday, November 8th, 1987 to Friday, November 13th, 1987 before being moved to the day shift. The game is played in his first-person perspective. Overall, he is very similar to Mike Schmidt, the similarly-silent protagonist from the first game. Upon being hired, Jeremy is informed by Phone Guy of the details of his new occupation, also learning that the guard before him was moved to the day shift due to the Animatronics trying to get into The Office. Jeremy eventually completes his 1st Night, but despite the low pay, and clear danger, he continues his job for the remainder of the week. As the nights pass, Jeremy learns that someone, had tampered with the animatronics, eventually leading to the restaurant's closing, and that he may be moved to the day shift as the "position just became...available" while the company tries to find someone to cover the night shift. After the end of the 5th Night, Jeremy receives a check for $100.50. During the 6th Night, Phone Guy tells Jeremy that the next day he will work the day shift and is to closely monitor the animatronics during a birthday party. Upon completing the 6th Night, Jeremy receives a check for $20.10 for overtime, as well as a newsletter that says the restaurant is closing. In the Custom Night, Fritz Smith covers the night shift for Jeremy. Appearance Similar to Mike, Jeremy's appearance is never seen, as the player is forced to stay in first person view for the entirety of the game. Unlike Mike, when Jeremy is killed, the death screen is still taken from his viewpoint. Personality Little is known about Jeremy, though he seems to behave similarly to Mike. It can be assumed that Jeremy is focused and competent, being able to hold off 10 animatronics at any one time. Unlike Mike, however, he does seem to show some fear and anxiety during gameplay, as heard in his sharp and heavy breathing when he puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head. Audio Jeremy Fitzgerald breathing with the Freddy Fazbear Head on. Trivia * Jeremy works the second-most number of nights, compared to Mike Schmidt, (who works all seven nights and is then fired) and Fritz Smith (who only works the Custom Night and is also fired). ** Jeremy is also the only protagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series that isn't fired by the end of the game. * The only hint of Jeremy's voice is his heavy breathing when he's wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. * Jeremy earns a total of $120.60, which is ten cents more than what Mike earned. * Surrounding the Help Wanted ad and Freddy Fazbear's is Closing newsletter, the same paragraph of filler words, taunting, and advice from Scott Cawthon, can be seen repeated multiple times. This paragraph is the same filler used in the Help Wanted ad from Five Nights at Freddy's. It reads as follows: * Fritz Smiths' name is likely taken off Jeremy Fitzgerald's name, Fritz being similar to the first part of Jeremy's last name, 'Fitz'gerald.